Clávame tu amor
by magaly cherry
Summary: Misa emocionada por la navidad, prepara una gran fiesta para todos, lastima que nada sale como planea y termina sola con L en una noche romantica y descubrira lo que realmente siente por el- Lemmon-Romance-Humor disfrutenlo C:


**Ola! Mis queridísimos lectores, aquí les vengo a dejar un pequeño One Shot como así le dicen jejeje de una de mis parejas favoritas, por favor disfrútenlo y comenten, me muero por saber que opinan C:**

**Esta historia tiene lugar cuando Misa y Light no recuerdan nada de ser Kira ni el segundo Kira, pero en este One Shot Ryuuzaki si le quita antes las esposas a Light.**

**Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, pero la trama que están a punto de leer salió de mi cabecita e inspirándome de una fabulosa historia que leí.**

**Disfrútenlo tanto como yo al escribirlo, bye nos vemos en la parte de abajo.**

Clávame tu Amor

Era un día como cualquier otro en las instalaciones en las cuales se investigaba el caso Kira, uno de los asesinos mas ruines y perversos que había en todo este mundo, pero para una chiquilla rubia él era una inspiración, era su Dios sin ni siquiera saber quien realmente era Kira, pero para ella eso era lo de menos porque, dijeran lo que dijeran, ella poseía al ser más perfecto sobre la tierra, a su querido Light Yagami, no solo era guapo, que guapo era hermoso con tan solo mirarlo, era más inteligente que nadie, y lo más importante y aun que no lo pudiera presumir era suyo nada más.

Por eso mismo tenía planeado algo solamente para él, pero primero necesitaría una excusa para llegar a su pequeño objetivo y mirando el calendario pudo notar que los dioses estaban a su favor, una festividad la cual todos aman y desean festejar… Navidad, era perfecto, ella planearía todo para brindarle una gran sorpresa a su querido novio, reservaría una mesa en el restaurant más elegante, pasarían una velada fantástica y no faltaría la noche más esperada por una chica, tal vez Misa tenía miedo de darle a Light algo que a nadie más le dio, pero si es él y se lo pide en el momento indicado, es obvio que ella no podrá negarse.

-Misa de nuevo esta pensando en una cita a solas con Light, ¿verdad?- decía un curioso detective interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica – pero sabes muy bien que tendré que negarme completamente-

Misa no podía creer lo que sus oídos le decían, como ese insecto le atrevía a arruinarle los planes, como podía desconfiar de ellos después de tantas pruebas que decían que ellos no eran Kira y el segundo Kira, aun seguía con el rencor de que Ryuuzaki no pudo ganar y le tubo que quitar las esposas a su Light, el sí que era un tarado.

-Pues para tu información, eso no te incumbe a ti, intento de franqueasteis- dijo furiosa la chica.

-WooW ahora no se si prefiero el apodo de pervertido- decía Ryuuzaki con un todo de burla en su tono de voz –Pero no se que eh dicho para que la linda Misa se enojara, solo tomo en cuenta que Light tendrá mucho trabajo y será para el imposible poder acompañarte en alguna cita, ¿o me equivoco?-

-_es cierto Light siempre escoge al trabajo antes que a mí, bueno tengo que irme acostumbrando si algún día llego hacer la señora Yagami, pero que digo, claro que seré la esposa de mi Light, pero antes tengo que llevarle la contra al odioso del Ryuuzaki, jeje pero tengo que admitir que actualmente e pasado mucho más tiempo con el que con Light, nunca creí decir esto pero extraño que este esposado a Ryuuzaki, estando así el siempre estaba conmigo, aun que la compañía de este chico no está nada mal, incluso es divertido- _Misa comenzó a reírse sutilmente al tener ese pensamiento rondando por su cabeza –Por cierto Ryuuzaki ¿dónde está mi Light?-

-_Aquí vamos de nuevo con esa palabra "mi" porque siempre debe mencionarla, ¿enserio ella no comprende lo que siento?-_Según yo Misa, Light esta con el señor Yagami por el momento-

-¿Enserio?- _que raro, Light muy rara vez deja el trabajo para atender asuntos personales y eso lo sé por experiencia-_

- ¿A Misa le gusta la navidad? – pregunto de la nada el detective al no querer darle vuelta o inicio a la usual platica sobre Light

-Claro tontito- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – A quien no le gustaría la navidad-

L guardo silencio a tal comentario, era obvio que la respuesta de Misa lo había incomodado un poco

-Bueno tal vez porque eres un Grinch, es por eso que no te gusta la navidad jajaja- decía Misa intentando por lo menos involucrar al detective de nuevo en la platica

-No lo soy, es solo que desde mi infancia, en el orfanato la navidad es un día mas y no se celebra, es un día perfecto para trabajar, así que eh podido sobrevivir sin ella-

-_no puedo creer que Ryuuzaki esté hablando tan bien conmigo, lo eh notado, desde que se separo de Light, el ha tomado más confianza en mí, tengo que admitir que eso me hace feliz… ¡Lo tengo! –_Eso es Ryuuzaki, tengo la cura especialmente para ti –

-¿Cura? ¿Tengo una enfermedad?- decía confundido el detective

-No, tengo un plan perfecto para alegrarte el día y claro, beneficiarme con ello- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie, lista para trabajar

-Segura Misa, sabes que no es necesario hacer…- el chico no pudo terminar ya que Misa sin pensarlo dos veces metió una cucharada repleta de pastel en la boca de L para callarlo.

-Calla Ryuuzaki, no vez que estoy pensando- decía sin quitar la cuchara de la boca del detective –Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda, voy por Watari, por favor cierra la puerta al salir- dijo la chica saliendo de su propia habitación, dejando a un detective sentado en un sillón con la boca llena de pastel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente vio que Misa y Watari iban de una habitación a otra, era confuso para el detective y los demás investigadores que se hallaban ahí, pero lo mejor era ignorarlos y seguir trabajando igual que lo hacia el desentendido de Light Yagami.

Misa había convencido a Watari en que la ayudara en adornar el edificio para la próxima festividad, la navidad era una época alegre en la que todos incluyendo al detective panda debían pasar felices, pero muy en el fondo sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando.

En esa misma tarde del 24 de diciembre Misa y el mayordomo ya tenían todo listo, los adornos estaban muy bien colocados, los investigadores del caso Kira se encontraban en la sala principal en la cual sería el punto en donde se celebraría la navidad, Watari se había encargado de la música y Misa personalmente preparo la cena para sus invitados, no por nada la invitaban a tantos programas de cocina, era una ocasión especial, así que preparo un increíble banquete para todos, y procuro hacer suficientes pastelillos, pasteles, gelatinas azucaradas, galletas, donitas rellenas de chocolate, etc. Especialmente para el detective, esperando así saciar su hambre de azúcar. Todo estaba listo.

Pero antes de ir arreglarse tenia que encargarse de algo, fue entonces que se aproximo a Ryuuzaki que se encontraba sentado en su forma tan peculiar de hacerlo enfrente de los monitores, con un Light sentado a un lado del, fue ahí cuando Misa se recargo en el escritorio donde L trabajaba, quedando justamente enfrente del, teniendo su total atención.

-¿Qué ocurre Misa?- dijo L tranquilamente, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna, en cambio solo obtuvo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa de Misa, asiendo que el corazón del detective acelerara -_¿Cómo puede hacer eso enfrente de su novio?, tengo que comportarme y no perder el control, pero esto es jugar sucio Misa Amane- _fue lo último que pensó ya que Misa comenzaba acercarse a él lentamente y mientras se acotaba la distancia la mente de L se quedaba en blanco, fue entonces que sus miradas se juntaron y quedaron cara a cara, Misa en ningún momento quito esa pequeña sonrisa de su rostro, L estaba en su límite.

-¿No es lindo?- decía Misa alejándose de L y escuchando carcajadas a su alrededor.

-_¿pero qué?-_ pensó L, ¿el momento más profundo que había tenido con Misa fue solo una ilusión?, pero sentía algo en su cabeza, con sus manos toco su cabello hasta llegar a un gorrito que invadía su cabeza, era un gorrito navideño el cual es el que usaba Santa Claus

-Jajajaja que lindo Ryuuzaki- decía el pobre Light que no podía dejar de carcajear y burlarse del detective.

-No te preocupes Light, también tengo uno para ti- pero a diferencia Misa coloco el Gorrito a Light de manera brusca, muy diferente a como lo había hecho con Ryuuzaki-_ ¿será que todo lo tierno de mi vida, sea gracias a que estoy junto a Ryuuzaki?-_

-si Light es muy lindo- decía L con un todo de burla.

-Miren que tarde es, es mejor que valla prepararme, adiós chicos – dijo Misa feliz subiendo las escaleras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en su habitación, Misa buscaba el vestido que había comprado especialmente para esa ocasión, savia que tenía que vestir algo apropiado ya que su "suegro" estaría ahí y más porque quería evitar la mirada acosadora de Ryuuzaki, - _aun que es lindo siempre tener a alguien que esté atento de mi- _pensó Misa sacando todo de su armario para abrirse paso a la caja que estaba en el fondo – ¡_con que aquí estas!- _tomo la caja y saco lo que tenia adentro, era un hermoso vestido negro con detalles azul rey desmangado, era un vestido signo de ella, esta prenda se ajustaba perfectamente a la figura de Amane, pero claro para no hacer esa vestimenta tan provocativa escogió uno que en la parte de abajo fuera como una falda suelta que llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla, era perfecto para la ocasión, lo convino con unos tacones negros y un ligero maquillaje que hacía resaltar la belleza de su rostro, dejo su cabello suelto con una pequeña tiara, ella estaba lista solo faltaba hacer la gran entrada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Misa no tarda en bajar-_ pensó el detective que estaba impaciente por ver como Misa estaba vestida para esta ocasión, quería pensar que ella se vistió así para él, pero no era estúpido, savia que nunca llegaría ese momento. En ese mismo instante se escuchaban pequeñas pisadas, todo gracias a los tacones que Misa usaba y cuando olio la dulce esencia de la joven supo que era momento de voltear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misa contaba cada paso que daba con miedo de caer por las escaleras, sabía que algo podía salir mal, a ella siempre le salía algo mal, incluyendo el novio, perfecto por fuera, pero frio y podrido por dentro, aun que esos pensamientos no eran convenientes en esos momentos. Llego al final de las escaleras y al voltear lo primero que noto fue la mirada profunda de L, esa mirada que la volvía loca, pero quien sabe por qué en esos momentos la llenaba de felicidad. Ella se aproximo a él, como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala, los dos se miraron sin pronunciar palabra alguna y Misa al querer jugar un poco con su amigo detective dio una vuelta a sí misma para mostrarle cada parte de ella y su vestimenta, al quedar de nuevo frente al muchacho pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa que provenía de Ryuuzaki.

-Te vez hermos – fue interrumpido L

-Misa creí que nunca bajarías, es hora de que me valla de aquí, solo quería despedirme y decirte que por favor cuídate y no causes desastres ¿sí? – dijo Light tomándola de los hombros, poniéndose en medio de L y Misa, robándole completamente su atención.

-_siempre tan oportuno- _pensó L con sarcasmo al ver como el sospechoso de ser Kira se metía entre ellos dos, como siempre.

-¿Pero a donde va mi Light?- decía Misa a punto de llorar – ¿_tanto trabajo, para terminar con las manos vacías?- _no vez que la fiesta está a punto de comenzar, por favor quédate-

-No Misa, tengo que ir con mi padre a nuestra propia fiesta navideña, recuerda que ya no estoy esposado a Ryuuzaki, así que tengo que aprovechar mi libertad, tú deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo sin tomar importancia a las suplicas de la chica.

-_¿Cómo puede ser tan desconsiderado?, Misa no dejo de trabajar estos últimos días por él y todavía tiene el descaro de decir semejante estupidez, desearía patearlo- _pensaba el detective

-Pero Light-

-Sin peros Misa, de todas formas yo no soy el único que se ira, así que no solo me reproches a mi- dijo Light quitando su agarre de Misa, era momento de partir.

-¿espera… como que no eres el único?- pregunto Misa completamente confundida, se acerco a su novio para tomarlo del brazo así evitando que se marchara.

-Si lo sentimos mucho Misa, pero todos hicimos planes para esta fecha, si no los hubieras comentado antes tal vez estaríamos libres, así que mil disculpas Misa-Misa – decía Matsu desde la puerta colocándose su abrigo.

-¿Pero… y la fiesta?- aun pregunto, esperando una respuesta diferente.

-Creo que será en otra ocasión Misa, lo sentimos – dijo el señor Yagami, para así separar el agarre de sus manos con las de su hijo –Es mejor que ya nos vallamos Light – dijo mientras también salía de la puerta

-Nos veremos mañana en la tarde Misa, diviértete- dijo Light besando la frente de la chica en forma de consuelo –_que asco tendré que lavarme la boca-_

_-Que falso, tendré que limpiarme la frente- _pensaba Misa, mientras veía como todos los del escuadrón anti Kira se marchaban por la puerta principal, al parecer solo quedaban tres personas ahí, incluyéndola a ella.

-La mesa con los alimentos esta lista señorita Amane- dijo Watari al querer romper el ambiente melancólico que se sentía en toda la habitación.

-¿Comida? No recuerdo haberte pedido que compraras comida Watari- cuestiono L sin cambiar el tono tranquilo de su voz.

-No la eh comprado joven Ryuuzaki, la señorita Amane ha preparado sola el banquete de esta noche- contesto el anciano presumiendo el talento de la joven modelo.

-¿eso es cierto Misa?- L se levanto de la silla para acercarse curioso a la mesa de alimentos, pero noto algo extraño ahí- Misa –

-¿Si?- se volteo a verlo la chica que aun se encontraba mirando la puerta.

-¿esta comida… era para todos en el cuartel?-

-así es, ¿qué hay de malo con eso?- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al detective, al llegar a su lado pudo notar que el sonreirá mientras tenía su dedo pulgar en su boca -¿Ryuuzaki?-

-_si la comida era para todos en el cuartel, ¿por qué el 85% de los alimentos, son azucarados sabiendo que nadie aparte de mi come ese tipo de cosas? ¿A caso Misa preparo la cena pensando principalmente en mí? Odio estar tan confundido cuando se trata de ella, si ella dejara señales, cabos sueltos, esto sería más fácil para mí- _L tomo uno de los pastelillos hechos por Misa, lo observo detenidamente y memorizo su forma y textura, no savia cuando volvería a comer algo hecho por ella, este momento podía ser único en su vida, lo acerco a su boca y lo mordió, nunca había probado algo tan exquisito como eso, ni la repostería mas fina y cara se comparaba al sabor de esos pastelillos, estos eran perfectos.

-¿Te gustan?- dijo Misa temerosa

-Son deliciosos- comió todo el pastelillo y lamio sus dedos, al parecer estaba relleno de chocolate liquido, ese momento ere el mas placentero de su vida _–creo que ya tengo chef personal- _pensó.

-Bueno, eso me alegra, no quería hacerte comer algo asqueroso- dijo mientras le sonreía a L – es mejor que me vaya a dormir, ya mañana festejare con Light… a quien engaño él nunca querrá salir conmigo… yo lo único que quería era una noche especial con un chico que me amara, ¿es mucho pedir Ryuuzaki?... ¿es mucho pedir ser feliz?- decía con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos, ella se cubrió el rostro con sus manos no quería que la vieran llorar, no ahí, no Ryuuzaki- lo siento, no quería arruinar tu noche, es mejor que me retire…feliz navidad Ryuuzaki- Misa dio el primer paso para salir de ahí, pero alguien la tomo del brazo evitando que ella siguiera caminando.

-Tú nunca arruinarías mi noche Misa, espera aquí por favor- L fue quien subió por las escaleras, al parecer tenía algo que hacer primero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Ryuuzaki se marcho por las escaleras, no savia en qué demonios estaba pensando el detective, sinceramente ya se estaba desesperando. Watari bajo por las escaleras y se paro frente a los equipos de sonido.

-¿Watari que está haciendo Ryuuzaki arriba?- pregunto la muchacha que por la espera se había sentado en la silla de L

-No lo sé señorita Amane- la chica se levanto de la silla – y tampoco creo que sea buena idea subir, es mejor que tome asiento-

-No será necesario Watari- contesto L bajando las escaleras

-Ryuuzaki, ¿Por qué tardaste tant…?- quedo callada Misa, no podía creer lo que veía.

L bajaba por las escaleras y se colocaba frente a la chica, su postura era la de siempre, un poco encorvada y sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, pero Ryuuzaki no vestía como usualmente lo hacía.

-Creí que era una ocasión especial- dijo el detective mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Ryuuzaki…- Misa le sonrió completamente al detective, era increíble que el hiciera algo tan lindo, hacer que L vistiera de esa forma solo para ella.

L estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro, un poco desalineado según su estilo, pero aun así se veía muy bien con él, peino solo un poco su cabello y el saco del traje lo tenía abierto para dejar ver la camisa blanca y desfajada que tenia, su pies seguían descalzos pero por el largo del pantalón eso era lo de menos, en pocas palabras para Misa ese traje en L lo hacía ver… Sexy.

-Pensaba usar este traje el día de mi sepultura, pero prefiero mil veces en esta ocasión- dijo L volteando para otro lado que no fuera Misa, esa dulce chica se le antojaba más que cualquier otro pastelillo.

-Watari, ¿gustas comer con nosotros?- pregunto Misa viendo que el anciano no se movía de su lugar.

-lo lamento señorita Amane, pero espero indicaciones de Ryuuzaki- dijo amablemente el mayordomo.

-¿indicaciones?- cuestiono Misa, volteando a ver al pronunciado

-Ya es hora, amigo mío- decía L mientras tomaba a Misa de la mano y la conducía al centro del salón.

-como usted diga, joven Ryuuzaki- Watari presiono un pequeño botón de unos de los aparatos electrónicos que se encontraban en la sala, en ese mismo instante una melodía comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación, era lenta y hermosa, el piano junto con el violín formaban un ambiente elegante y romántico.

-Me permite esta pieza señorita- se inclino un poco L para después besar la mano de la chica.

-Sera un placer- contesto sonriente, el sonrojo de Misa era mínimo pero L lo noto a penas la miro a la cara, sin duda alguna, ella era el ser más hermoso sobre la tierra.

Ryuuzaki tomo la cintura de Misa con una mano y con la otra unió la suya con la de ella, Misa correspondió y coloco su mano libre en el hombro de L, la música seguía y ellos comenzaron a moverse, Watari solía decirle a L que bailar, era la forma más hermosa de unirse con la persona amada, un baile puede decir si la pareja esta echa el uno para el otro, la forma en la que se complementan, en la que coordinan, es como si unieran sus corazones. Ryuuzaki nunca creyó en las almas gemelas y al enamorarse de Misa pudo hacer esa creencia aun mas fuerte, ya que no existen las almas gemelas, las personas que se aman se complementan para hacer un ser perfecto, lo que le falta a uno, el otro lo tiene es como llenar los espacios vacios de la persona, por eso L siempre creyó en el amor que sentía por Misa, porque él era un ser imperfecto y vacio, pero solo Misa podría llenar esos espacios.

La música sonaba y ellos no dejaban de bailar, Misa recargo la cabeza en el pecho de L, podía sentir su calor, sus latidos, todo del, Misa al querer sentir más cerca a Ryuuzaki, rodio con sus brazos el cuello del detective, haciendo que este volteara, L coloco sus dos manos en la cintura de la chica, los dos estaban muy juntos hasta podían respirar del mismo aire, Ryuuzaki se inclino un poco y llego a la oreja de la chica, Misa sintió un pequeño escalofrió con tal acto.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías pasar la noche con un chico que te amara?- susurro L.

-S…si- dijo nerviosa, tenía que admitir que al tener al Ryuuzaki tan cerca y el susurrándole en el oído, hacia que ella se excitara un poco.

-Aquí estoy… un chico que te ama con locura- susurro, L la volteo a mirar, Misa tenia las mejillas rojas.

-Ryuuzaki…yo…- la rubia seguía en shock, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, tenía miedo de sufrir un infarto.

-Se que amas a Light y que es tu novio pero detesto esa relación, Misa sabes que odio perder, pero odio aun mas no tenerte a mi lado todos los días- decía L volteándola a mirar. Misa no decía nada, solo dejaba salir lágrimas de sus ojos y una sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

-Señorita Amane, voltee hacia arriba por favor- fueron las últimas palabras de Watari antes de salir del salón principal y dirigirse a la cocina, para así dejarlos asolas. Misa obedeció y lo único que pudo hacer fue reír un poco.

-Gracias Watari- pronuncio la chica, Misa dejo de bailar y se acerco lentamente a Ryuuzaki, L la imito, al principio solo rosaron sus labios querían sentir sus respiraciones.

-Vendito muérdago- susurro Ryuuzaki y junto sus labios con los de Misa, fue un beso tierno y lento, el podía sentir por fin esos labios que antes le habían sido prohibidos, pero ahora se entregaban a él, fue en ese momento en el que L comenzó a mover su boca pidiendo más, quería comer más de ese fruto rojo, Misa se acerco mas a él profundizando el beso, los dos no estaban satisfechos con los besos apasionados que se daban. L dejándose llevar por su instinto tomo a Misa de las caderas y la cargo hasta su habitación, un cuarto en el que solo podían acceder el y Watari, pero de ahora en adelante Misa era bienvenida cuando quisiera. Se recostó en la cama junto con ella sin dejar de besarla, no podía, sus labios eran su adicción. El cuerpo más fino se encontraba abajo haciendo la tarea de estimular al detective con gemidos, pequeños jalones de cabello, y metiendo las manos por adentro de la camisa de L, Misa quito cada uno de los botones y pudo ver el abdomen del chico, a la vista él era delgado, pero al tacto era completamente irresistible, Misa rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de L.

-Ryu…Ryuuzaki, eres el mejor…regalo de navidad que s…se pueda tener- decía entre respiraciones.

L no pudo evita sonreír con el comentario de Misa, el aria de esa noche la mejor de su vida. Ryuuzaki volvió a tomar posesión de los labios de Misa y sin pedir permiso invadió su boca cuando la rubia tomaba un poco de aire, sus lenguas jugaban con cada beso, daban pasión e intensidad con cada uno, era imposible pensar que tanto amor podía demostrarse con daca beso, pero ellos lograban eso y más. L bajo al cuello de Misa dejando un camino de saliva, Ryuuzaki comenzó besando su cuello al oír sus gemidos, mordió y lamio esa parte con éxtasis y lujuria.

-Aahhhhhh…Ryu…uzaki aaahhhh…por favor…sigue tocándome- rogo Misa.

L rasgo el vestido de Misa, cortándolo a la mitad, esto hiso que ella se excitara aun mas, L pudo observar el cuerpo perfecto de la rubia, sus senos, su perfecto vientre y esas piernas bien torneadas, era como un sueño, L desabrocho el sostén negro que Misa llevaba para poder ver al natural esos hermosos senos, tomo uno con una mano para masajearlo, al contacto sintió como Misa se estremecía en la cama, con su boca se encargo del segundo seno que pedía a gritos ser atendido, lo lamio y succiono a ritmo con las carisias que le brindaba con la otra mano. Misa no podía hacer nada estaba demasiado excitada como para moverse, ella tomaba el cabello de Ryuuzaki, lo jalaba con éxtasis, ya llegaría su turno de vengarse.

Las manos de Ryuuzaki tocaban todo el cuerpo de Misa, volvió a besarla apasionadamente jugueteando con sus lenguas, su mano izquierda decenio hasta llegar a la intimidad de Misa, ella se estremeció, L introdujo uno de sus dedos por la prenda y pudo sentir lo mojada que estaba la rubia, sonrió para ella y fue ahí cuando metió uno de sus dedos en la vagina de la chica.

-aaahhhhhh- grito de placer, no podía controlar su respiración –otro...Ryuuzaki, mas rápido no…me tortures…ah, ah, ah- gemía Misa

L quería que Misa disfrutara cada caricia suya, el nunca tendría sexo con ella, Ryuuzaki quería hacerle el amor, ella sería la única en recibir su roce, nadie más la volvería a tocar excepto el. Light con o sin Death Note nunca se acercaría a Misa para dañarla, ahora ya tenía alguien que la defendiera, el lo aria, arriesgaría su propia vida por ella.

Ryuuzaki introdujo dos dedos y aumento la velocidad, al no sentirse satisfecho con solo introducir sus dedos, descendió hasta estar frente a la ropa interior de Misa, se la quito poco a poco y abriendo las piernas de ella introdujo su lengua, robándole un grito de placer a su compañera, lamio aquel liquido y disfruto darle un orgasmo a Misa con tal caricia, aun que el sabor era salado, era adictivo para L un jugo que solo Misa podía brindarle, subió rápido para poder tener contacto con los ricos labios rojos de la chica, mordió su labio inferior haciendo que esta gimiera.

-Es… turno de Misa- dijo intentando controlar su respiración, los dos giraron en la cama para así quedar la rubia encima del detective.

-¿Misa…que haces? – decía L sorprendido.

-Misa también… quiere jugar- le susurro al oído – Ryuuzaki también… tiene que… disfrutar- Misa sin previo aviso mordió el ovulo de la oreja de L, haciendo que Ryuuzaki gimiera torpemente –Ryuuzaki es lindo cuando se excita- Misa se arrodillo un poco jalando la camisa de L para atraerlo a ella, quito el saco y la camisa del detective y comenzó a besar el torso marcado de Ryuuzaki.

-haa…Misa no es necesario-

-shuuuu, tu disfrútalo, así veras cuanto te quiero- dijo la rubia poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios de L, Misa se volvió a recostar junto con él y bajo a la parte de su pantalón, al parecer había un gran bulto ahí, Misa desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajo con todo y bóxers, L estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza de enseñar su miembro a Misa tan descaradamente –_woooow al parecer Ryuuzaki no tiene un problema con los tamaños-_ Misa sujeto al "pequeño" amigo de Ryuuzaki con la mano y comenzó a jalarlo lentamente para provocar que estuviera recto con su totalidad.

-ha ha ha Misa…- el detective no podía evitar de gemir de placer al sentir las dulces manos de Misa sujetando su miembro.

Misa se acerco al pene de Ryuuzaki y lamio la punta, después fue lamiéndolo del fondo hasta la punta de nuevo, así varias veces, lo tomo con ambas manos y empezó a succionar, metía el miembro de L a su boca para generarle placer en pocos momentos ella también estaba muy excitada por los gemidos que daba su amado, L tomaba la cabellera de Misa para marcar ritmo y así generar aun mas placer.

-Misa…haa…me vengo…deja…haa - Misa no paro, en cambio continuo más rápido para que Ryuuzaki se viniera en su boca y fue así L no duro mucho mas.

-Ups me lo…ha… comí- dijo con su sonrisa eterna, claro una que solo permanecía estando con Ryuuzaki.

-Ya no jugare… contigo- decía L sonriendo de lado, rápidamente giro en la cama y quedo de nuevo arriba de Misa- ¿Lista?- pregunto nervioso

-Te amo- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Misa…- Ryuuzaki acaricio el muslo de Misa y fue avanzando asta su pierna la cual fue abriendo para poder acomodarse mejor y aun que él era nuevo en esto, había tenido clases sobre sexualidad y savia muy bien lo que quería en esa noche navideña – también te amo- L fue penetrando lenta y cuidadosamente a Misa para evitar lastimarla, un grito de placer se escucho en esa habitación por parte de los dos, esa pareja unida por el destino juntaban sus cuerpos para llegar a ser uno solo, sus respiraciones llenaban la habitación, dos sonidos llenos de amor y lujuria.

L no tardo mucho en tomar un ritmo, pero quería ir más rápido para no parecer impotente, así que cada vez aumentaba la velocidad, haciendo que Misa hundiera sus uñas en su espalda, tal vez dejara cicatriz, pero así el detective tendrá marcas hechas por un ángel caído del cielo.

-Te amo…haaa haaa… te amo- decía la chica con sus últimos alientos después de llevar horas haciendo el amor en distintas posiciones.

-Misa..haa… resiste conmigo…haa… hasta el final- Ryuuzaki aumento la velocidad hasta la última gota de energía que le quedaba, en la última envestida y en el momento en el que Ryuuzaki se vino dentro de ella los dos gritaron llenos de placer y cansancio, cayeron rendidos en la cama, Misa se acomodo para poder dormir en el regazo de su amado Ryuuzaki y el la abraso como si no quisiera que se alejara de él.

-Te amo Misa- dijo L agotado y a punto de caer dormido.

-También te amo, mi Ryuuzaki- Misa beso por última vez a L y con una sonrisa callo dormida en sus brazos.

-_Algún día Misa, dirás mi verdadero nombre cuando ágamos el amor- _Pensó Ryuuzaki antes de dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En esa misma mañana una pareja que estaba dormida abrasada como recién casados, fue iluminada por los rayos de sol que se escabullían por las cortinas, haciendo que el joven detective interrumpiera su sueño.

-¿Qué_ horas serán?... ¿las 10:30 a.m.? nunca había dormido tan tarde- _decía el detective que había visto la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, después de ver la hora le llamo la atención una joven rubia que yacía dormida en su cama tapada con unas delgadas sabanas, se veía aun más hermosa que ayer, aun no podía creer que Misa Amane su amor prohibido y no correspondido, se le entregara en navidad y aun mejor los sentimientos si eran correspondidos - pero después de lo que hicimos anoche, creo que seré yo quien le diga a Light, me pregunto ¿cómo tomara la noticia?-

-Buenos días- dijo Misa estirándose en la cama.

-Buenos días Misa- Ryuuzaki se recostó en la cama junto a Misa y comenzó a besarla tiernamente, pero claro eso no duro mucho ya que el beso se intensifico, L comenzó a tocar a Misa por debajo de las sabanas, lo cual hiso que la rubia gimiera.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?- pregunto Misa entre las carisias

-No por el momento, estoy trabajando- dijo L besando el cuello de Misa

TOC…TOC… TOC…

-Ryuuzaki, el joven Yagami acaba de informar que viene justo para acá, le recomiendo que usted y la señorita Amane bajen a desayunar pronto- decía Watari detrás de la puerta, ya que savia que los dos podían estar desnudos en esos momentos.

-Gracias Watari, enseguida bajamos- dijo L tranquilo

-¿A Watari no le molesta esto?- dijo señalando la cama

-No, Watari sabe sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti- decía levantándose de la cama a la vez que subía sus pantalones junto con los bóxers – Además el te aprueba desde el primer día que llegaste aquí- dijo dirigiéndose al baño

-¿Tu ya sentías algo por mi desde el primer día que estuve aquí?- pregunto emocionada.

-Sí, desde que te vi- abrió la puerta del baño – por cierto… ¿te quieres bañar?- dijo con su dedo en el pulgar.

-jajaja, si- dio un brinco para salir de la cama y se metió junto a Ryuuzaki al baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya listos y desayunados Misa y L decidieron esperar a Light, para decirle la buena noticia. Cuando la puerta se abrió se pudo apreciar la figura de Matsuda, el jefe Yagami y Light que al parecer venían un poco cansados.

-¿Hola Misa-Misa como te fue con la fiesta?- pregunto Matsu curioso por los resultados de la fiesta de navidad- espero que no te hayas aburrido-

-para nada Matsu fue la mejor noche de mi vida- dijo feliz mente levantándose de la mesa y jalando a Ryuuzaki de la mano para que también se levantara – Aun no puedo creer que dure tanto sin mi verdadero amor- dijo a un sonriente.

- Ya estoy aquí Misa, no tienes por qué hacer tanto escándalo- comento Light sin ganas, sabiendo el discurso cursi que diría Misa de él.

-Light… no creo que se trate de ti- dijo pausado su padre, ya que veía como Misa y Ryuuzaki entrelazaban los dedos tomados de la mano, era obvio que algo había pasado entre ellos.

-Así es Light, Misa ya no te ama y ya te puedes ir con otra como siempre lo haces, Misa ya encontró a alguien que si la ama- decía la rubia encarando a su antiguo novio.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Sabes muy bien que tú me perteneces Misa- reclamo Light, indignado por semejante cambio de la noche a la mañana- ¿Cantas veces te acostaste con él para convencerlo de que lo amas? Cuidado Ryuuzaki, así como me cambio a mí, así te cambiara a ti, a ella solo de gusta jugar- dijo molesto – ¿_me cambio por Ryuuzaki? que bajo a caído, de lo sublime a lo ridículo, por dios-_

- Eso no es cierto Light, tu nunca me supiste valorar, Ryuuzaki si, por eso y más lo amo- dijo convencida

-Entonces si cualquier idiota viene y te convence que te valora, te irás con el abriendo las piernas- Light estaba furioso, nunca nadie lo había dejado, ¡nadie!

-¡Claro que no!- Misa dijo llorando.

-Ya es suficiente Light, es mejor que te vayas y te tomes el día libre, ya mañana hablaremos con calma- finalizo Ryuuzaki, ya había escuchado suficiente, nunca dejaría que alguien hiciera llorar a Misa y menos frente a él.

-Si hijo, será lo mejor- el señor Yagami acompaño junto a Matsuda a Light para que se marchara a calmarse un poco, era obvio que su enojo no cambiaría nada de lo que ya había pasado la noche anterior de su llegada.

-Pues muchas felicidades Misa & Ryuuza… ¿Dónde están?- decía Matsuda buscando por toda la habitación principal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Misa deja de llorar- decía mientras limpiaba una de las lagrimas que caían por su majilla –Era obvio que se enojaría- intento tranquilizarla

-Eso no importa, lo que me molesta es que no supe defenderme- dijo mientras escondía el rostro en su almohada –

-Deja de llorar por favor, no me gusta verte así- volvió a repetir

-Ya estoy mejor, ahora mejor sal de mi habitación, no quiero que Watari piense mal de mí- dijo señalando la puerta.

-No me iré- se acerco y la beso profundamente en los labios – No, ahora que puedo tener tus labios- la beso de nuevo – tenerte a ti –

-Ryuuzaki… ¿ahora… amas la navidad?- dijo mientras se aproximaba a su detective panda.

-No – beso su frente y se dirigió a la puerta para la retirada – el día fue una coincidencia… a lo único que puedo amar es a ti- finalizo

-¿vendrás hoy en la noche?- dijo antes de que partiera su novio.

-No faltaría por nada y por cierto… feliz navidad Misa- cerró la puerta tras decir esas últimas palabras.

-_este hombre clavo su amor completamente en mi- _pensó Misa antes de quedar dormida con la dulce imagen de su nuevo y eterno amor.

Fin

**Ola! De nuevo, que tal les pareció, espero que no haya estado muy cursi, pero es que cuando lo escribía me enamore de la historia jajajaja, pero por favor dejen sus mensajes, todos son bienvenidos C: adoro sus comentarios enserio aun que sean negativos jajaja yo quiero saber que hice mal jajaja.**

**Bueno con este capitulo también me inspire en la canción de "Clávame tu amor" de Noelia, está muy linda la canción por favor escúchenla si tienen tiempo.**

**Bueno yo me despido y los dejo, es que aquí ya son las 4:30 a.m. jajaja y ya me debo dormir, espero publicar mas historias de esta pareja ya tengo varias en mente, pero como ya casi es navidad, es mejor publicarla lo más rápido posible C:**

**De ante mano, gracias por todos sus mensajes y espero que les haya gustado C:**

**Bye besooos!**


End file.
